


Bus Lap Boy

by frankierospants



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Frerard, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankierospants/pseuds/frankierospants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awkward circumstances sometimes turn into the opportunity of a lifetime. Especially when you smack your face into a gorgeous junior's lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> AN: If you follow my Instagram @frnkierospants you probably know of my little encounters.  
> So this story I one based off real life events, well, somewhat. It's completely different, but inspired by them.  
> In no way, shape, nor form is Frank Iero or Gerard Way on my bus to school in the morning, except on my iPod.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Merci. Xø

\----------------

In contrast to the forecast and the stereotypical first day of school weather, it was not desirable outside. Not in the slightest bit.

The sun shone down and wiped each of the teenager's faces, leaving them with red hot cheeks. Beads of sweat slowly formed on their foreheads, and though it is the body's mechanism to keep cool, it was doing anything but.

Standing on the corner of Broadway and fifth street, the various pairs of new sneakers shuffled in place, wasting time and keeping them occupied. Bookbags slung over shoulders were dropped to the concrete, one by one, as the shoulders of the crowd got more tired. 

The bus was late.

Frank hated it when things were late. Especially people, growing up with a mother who would probably disregard time completely if it were possible, resulting in him constantly being too late to his baseball games to play, or too early to enter school making him the latest choking victim.

 

Frank adjusted his shirt, unbuttoning the top two buttons, slightly revealing his white undershirt, contrasting the baby blue.

Just as he was finished running his fingers through his hair and rounding up his thought, the long yellow transport could be seen moving towards them from the distance.

The colony took a few steps toward the curb, and awaited the arrival with great anticipation. The first bus ride of high school for some- including Frank himself.

As the bus stopped, the mass of quiet, polite children turned into a fit of elbows and teeth, wretching Frank to the back if the line.

Those first steps turned out to he crucial to the rest of his time.

Looking in, there were no seats left. Only using his detective like instincts, Frank spotted a seat.

Although it was in the least-desirable location of them all.

Frank took the available aisle seat in the back of the bus.

He slipped his hands into his pockets, and ran us finger over the "play" button if his iPod, and stuck his earbuds into his ears, and placed his hand on top of the seat in front of him. His eyes closed slowly, and he drifted between consciousness and unconsciousness.

His eyes were shut when they hit the huge right turn around the kull, but after his body lost contact with the seat, and he sent flying to the left, he pried his sight on, and he was mortified.

His head lad flown into the junior boy next to him's lap.

He jumped up as the rest of the bus sniggered at him.

"I am so, so sorry." Frank muttered, not even looking in the boy's direction.

Only when the boy replied so quietly that only the two of them could comprehend, "It's no problem, really. You alright?" did he turn his gaze and meet eyes with the boy. The words drifted right past the ears of the other boys and girls, tangled and forgotten among the laughter.

He was lost, and could barely stammer out a "yeah Im fine" before the bus reached it's destination, and Frank got up and dashed for the exit as the boy smiled slightly at him.

From then, he called this boy the Bus Lap Boy.


	2. Death Defying

The miscellaneous sounds, noises, and various voices bounced from wall to wall to table to any other namable surface and beyond. There were friendly exchanges, hellos, expressions of overjoyed reunion as well as public displays of affection. That was particularly misfortune the. That made Frank uncomfortable.

Espicially when he was alone.

He sat surrounded by people, but only outside his range. His feet fell just short of the cafeteria floor ground, and his hands sat comfortable on top of eachother. He wrung his fingers, usually a nervous habit, but more of a reflex. He wiped the we sweat from his palms, straightened his shirt, and took a deep breath before leaning to the side and removing his timetable from withing his backpack on the floor beside him. He returned to gather his lunch which was contained in a brown paper bag; just the way he had packed it the previous night.

It's contents were one tomato, lettuce, and cheese sandwich (with exactly two slices of each), a Nature Valley Oats and Honey Granola Bar, as well as a bottle of water. He grabbed the granola bar.

Focusing his attention on unwrapping the green and silver foil as quietly as possible as not to disturb the forest that surrounded his, his trance was broken by the squeal of a chair beside his moving. Looking up, he came to the conclusion that he was no longer alone at his table.

A boy looked up at him, smiling ear to ear. On his head was a forest; brown and golden spindles cascading down his scalp and neck, and wow, Frank thought, that must be obstructing his vision.

Even though, Frank sensed the look of expectation in his eyes. What was he to do?

Realizing that Frank was not attempting to make civil conversation any time soon, the mop boy gallanty took the oppurtunity to do it himself.

"Hey! My name is Ray!" he stuck out his palm.

"Hello," Frank reached over and cautiously shook the stranger's hand.

"So what's your name?" Ray looked a little confused.

"Oh yeah! My name is Frank. Pleasure to meet you. How can I help you, Ray?" Frank looked at him anxiously.

Ray let out something that was a mixture of a sign and giggle, "Well, I can't help to notice that we have almost exactly the same timetable! The only class we don't have together is math! You're the only one I've noticed in such a case today, so far. So, I figured maybe we could stick around eachother." Ray offered one of his most genuine smiles.

Frank paused to take all possibilities and outcomes for the situation into consideration.

"I mean, you don't have to, maybe you allready have someone..." Ray continued at the notice of Frank's apprehension, but Frank interrupted.

"No, no! I think that would be fantastic. Thank you."

Ray seemed pleased, and they carried out conversation, trying to find a common ground between them, which wasn't very difficult. Conversation came easy with Ray, which was very unusual and thrilling for Frank.

The bell rang, and the two moved to their feet and went to exit the cafeteria to go to their next class.

"Hey look! It's the kid from the bus!" Frank had a good ear, though he wasn't sure if one was needed. He heard them whispering.  
"The fag boy!" The group of boys, including bus lap boy, sniggered and threw a small paper at him. Frank just continued out of the room and ignored them. His face was the color if an engine.

"Hey man, what was that about?" Ray asked Frank.

"It's complicated..." Framk trailed off.

"Tell me on the way there."

And Frank did. Ray offered a sympathetic smile and pat on the shoulder.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The clock ticked slowly, as if it could feel the pressure of 1200 eyes upon it.

And when it rang, all he'll broke loose. That makes Frank uncomfortable.

Too many people at one time confuse Frank. Too many moving people make him nervous.

So, naturally, he was running late, and was hurrying from his locker and down the stairs to catch his bus home, when he slipped and began to fall forward due to an abandoned fruit snacks wrapper. Preparing for collision and possible trauma, Frank shut his eyes tightly and moved his hands in front of him to avoid hitting his face.

And unless the adrenaline was making his delirious, Frank inferred that he should have reached the floor by now. A few seconds go by, and the assumable still did not occur. So, after bracing himself mentally, he opened his eyes to assess the situation and reason for his not-impending death. Or, maybe he had actually just his his head, and died allready.

Instead of meeting Death himself to carry him to afterlife upon opening his eyes, he met a pair of hazel retinas slightly shielded with a wisp of wavy black hair. The owner was his arms around Franks waist, holding his weight effortlessly. He also happened to be wearing the same pants Frank's face had made contact with that very morning.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm so sorry!"

Frank removed himself from his grasp and practically ran to his bus.


	3. Just in Time

Franks limbs shaked as his body tried to repay the oxygen debt that came as a result of the rapid, excessive, ( and as Freank thought: fucking nuts), physical education class. A well could be filled with the sweat cohered to his forehead, and ocean with that imbed in his cotton shirt. With every step, his calves trembled. With every breath, his lungs screamed out.

Gym- Frank decided- was not his favorite class. It was actually, quite simply, far from it.  
Upon the concluding whistle, alerting the boys that their torture had ended, moved back towards the wall where Ray was, and leaned his head back to make contact with the cold concrete that surrounded them. Hie gave his lungs a chance to fill -hold- then deflate slowly for a couple reps. He then looked over to Rays who, to Frank's complete and utter astonishment, showed no sign of huff or puff. He wiped the little sweat that littered his head with his hand, then wiped his hand in his pants. His eyes were as bright as they were before the class, as compared to Frank's entirely drained ones.

In between gasping breaths, Frank forced the sound from his mouth, "How do you do that? Aren't you tired"

"I swim," Ray answered with a shrug as if it were the answer to all the questions in the world, "Let's go get changed, we only have like, ten minutes before we have to be at French."

They slaughtered through the gym doors and down the hall towards the locker room. The walls were lined with posters about eating healthy. Frank rolled his eyes.  
The metal door revealed a room with two stalls, 3 showers, and one large, open area lined with dark green lockers and one long bench next to them. Frank was in inner panic. Phew had never had to change in Middle School.

When Ray took his shirt off and began to undress to get change, Frank looked at him unintentionally and all the blood drained from his face. He picked up his bag and practically ran to the stalls to change. Ray just glanced over at him and understood.

Staring at his reflection in the door, Frank pulled off his shirt and quickly pulled his polo over his head. As he Baganda to take his shorts off, he could hear the door to the locker room open, and he just really hoped Ray hadn't left him. When he pulled his jeans on, he heard the voices of other boys in the room. So he stayed there. He did not want to see them. He fan his fingers through his hair, and put on his deodorant, and then decided that he was taking too long and they were going to miss their next class to he had to suck it up.

He picked up his bag and made his way into the changing area, where he met Ray accompanied by the same older boys from in the bus and in the lunchroom. Ray seemed as though he was making plausible and loose conversation with them, and had let out a really funny joke just as Frank made his appearance in the room. It took a couple of seconds for them to notice him. His heart stopped.

They stopped laughing, looked at him, smirked, and let out a different sort of laughter.  
Simultaneously, the Bus Lap Boy entered the room.

"Hey bro! Looks like you're just in time!" The goon walked a few steps closer to Frank and he backed up.

"Hey look it's the fag!" A boy with blonde, gelled hair spat at him.

Ray looked like a deer in the headlights.

The boy in the front pushed him into the lockers behind him, as one of the boys in the back threw a water bottle at him.

He handed a bottle to Bus Lap Boy, and after looking at him for a moment, seeming to contemplate something, the other boy smacked him in the back. He then seemed to have made up his mind. 

The bottle soared and hit him right in the face.

The boys roared in laughter. Frank couldn't even hear his own thoughts.

"Hey! Stop that! C'omon Frank, let's go..." Ray grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room.

They let them go, but trailed them with comments Fran tried to expel from his head.

"We'd better get changed in the bathroom next time," Ray whispered.  
Frank just nodded his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for slow updates. Ugh, It gets so busy! I have a few ideas brewing in my head (: Thank you for reading and please vote and comment (:


End file.
